Orquídeas
by 412cm
Summary: Mi primer One-shot. -Porque tienen colores muy extraños y tú eres extraño - el chico la miró ofendido, ella rió- Pero sus colores son únicos, hermosos y misteriosos al igual que tú.- Él la miró con ternura para después darle un beso en la frente.


Hola ^^ Aquí tarigo un one-shoot, soy nueva en esto, es la primera vez que pongo una historia en Internet, así que no me exigan mucho. Gracias por leer y para ponerle más emoción xD Pongan como fondo: My Foolish Heart de Bill Evans, ya que escribí la historía escuchandola.

**Orquídeas**

Se podía ver una cabeza albina a lo lejos, parado frente a una lápida con unas flores en manos, se podía ver su sonrisa melancólica, pero llena de amor. Se inclinó y dejó las flores allí. "¿Recuerdas cuando nos conocimos?". Esa pregunta volvió a su mente al ver el nombre grabado en la lápida.

-"Dime, recuerdas cuando nos conocimos?" – acarició uno de los pétalos, una lágrima recorrió su mejilla. –Eso fue lo último que dijiste… ¿Cuánto tiempo a pasado ya desde entonces? Doce años… - pasó sus dedos por la tierra. - ¿Recuerdas cuando prometí amarte por siempre? –rió por lo bajo al recordar sus palabras…

…

-Te amaré por siempre- dijo besando la cabeza de su acompañante.

-¿Lo prometes?- preguntó la chica mirando sus ojos.

-Lo prometo- la besó nuevamente en los labios.

…

-Aún lo hago… aún te amo.- volvió a recorrer una lágrima por su mejilla.- Lamento llegar un poco tarde, pero el viaje es bastante largo, aún así te traje tus flores favoritas… Orquídeas- se incorporó mirando el cielo.

…

-¡Mira! ¡Mira!- La chica corrió hacia unas flores, se inclinó a ellas- ¡Orquídeas! ¡Y mira, son del color de tus ojos! ¡Mis favoritas!

-¿Por qué te gustan tanto?- el albino se inclinó a ella.

-Porque me recuerdan a ti, especialmente las rojas -respondió la chica con una sonrisa dulce.

-¿A mí? ¿Por qué? – el chico la miró confundido.

-Porque tienen colores muy extraños y tú eres extraño - el chico la miró ofendido, ella rió- Pero sus colores son únicos, hermosos y misteriosos al igual que tú.- Él la miró con ternura para después darle un beso en la frente.

…

-Mira que relacionarme con las orquídeas…- sonrió con melancolía.- Tu sonrisa… no sabes cuánto extraño tu sonrisa… Maka- al recordar su sonrisa no pudo evitar soltar varias lágrimas. – En tus últimos minutos, tú tenías una sonrisa…

…

-¡Maka! Por favor, aguanta un poco más- él tomaba sus delicadas manos, al chico le temblaban las manos mientras ella apretaba fuertemente su herida.- Pronto vendrán a ayudarnos- la pelea, ella la había perdido, la bruja ya se había ido y solo dejó tristeza, solo hirió a muerte a su amada.

-Soul… te amo y siempre lo haré – la chica le dedicó una sonrisa, ella acarició suavemente su mejilla-Soul, bésame- el chico la miró a los ojos y la besó, ese beso solo tenía dolor y sabía a sangre, se separaron por falta de aire y la miró a sus hermosos ojos color jade -Dime Soul… ¿Recuerdas cuando nos conocimos?- su voz cada vez era más baja y ella seguía con una sonrisa en sus labios

-Si Maka, lo recuerdo perfectamente – le sonrió y ella comenzó a cerrar los ojos- Maka…Maka… ¡Maka! ¡Despierta! ¡No me dejes solo!- el chico lloraba, la abrazaba, gritaba su nombre desgarrándose la garganta, como si ella fuera a despertar si seguía llamándola, pero no despertó.

…

-Maka…

-¡Papi! ¡Papi!- se escucharon unos pasitos en dirección al albino. –Mira la flor tan bonita que encontré- era una niña peinada en dos coletas altas, atadas con unos listones verdes , cabello castaño, casi negro y ojos rojizos, sus pequeñas manitas estaban mojadas al igual que las mangas de su vestido, sus manitas llevaban una flor roja, roja como sus ojos.

-¡Qué bonita! Pero te has empapado… ¿Dónde la has encontrado?- preguntó abrazando a la pequeña.

-Allá abajo hay un lago y tiene muchas flores igual a ésta – sonrió emocionada por el hecho de que le gustó a su padre.- ¿Y dime papi como se llama esta flor?

-Es un lirio- el chico le sonrió con ternura, pero notó que la pequeña ya no tenía la sonrisa que la caracterizaba - ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué te has puesto triste?

-Porque no es la flor que le gusta a Maka-chan- dijo bajando la mirada mientras empezaba a llorar, el albino tomó su pequeño rostro y limpió sus lágrimas con su pulgar.

-Estoy seguro que le va a gustar mucho, es roja y ella una vez me dijo que era su color favorito, además está preciosa - soltó a su hija.- Así que… ¿Por qué no se la dejas junto con las flores que yo le traje?

-¡Si papi!- se acercó a la lapida y dejo la flor- ¡Hola Maka-chan! ¡Vine a visitarte como todos los años y vengo a felicitare por tu cumpleaños! ¿Sabes? Yo ya tengo así de años- dijo levantando cinco de sus deditos.- Papi, felicita a Maka –volteó a ver a su padre

-Feliz cumpleaños… Maka- el chico suspiró – Makita ya tenemos que irnos tu madre a de estar preocupada.

- Si - la pequeña beso el lirio- Nos vemos el próximo año Maka-chan.

…

Soul… este año también viniste y trajiste a Maka contigo.

No sabes lo feliz que me sentí hace cinco años cuando me dijiste que te casabas y cuando me dijiste que esperabas a un bebé. ¿Cómo te va con Jaqueline? No me hablaste sobre ella.

¡Qué lirio tan hermoso! Me gustado mucho. Tenía el color de tus ojos y los de Maka también… Como me hubiera gustado tener una niña tan linda contigo, pero estoy contenta por ti, por que la persona que más amo esta viviendo feliz.

Soul, extraño tus labios, tu aroma, tu sonrisa, te extraño demasiado, pero todos los años vienes a felicitarme en mi cumpleaños y siempre me regalas unas orquídeas, cuatro de distintos colores y una roja. Te amo Soul y siempre lo haré .

Muchas gracias por cumplir tu promesa, gracias por tu amor, todos los momentos que viví contigo me hacían feliz aunque tuviera una madre perdida y a un padre mujeriego, todos los besos sabor a miel, esas miradas llenas de amor y ternura.

Gracias

¿Que tal estuvo? ¿Horrible? Espero que no... dejen reviews dandome consejos para poder ser mejor en esto, Muchas gracias por tomarse un tiempo y leer mi pequeña historia ^^


End file.
